This invention relates to a snow mold, and more particularly to an improved sectional snow mold for forming large figures from snow.
In the traditional manner of forming snowmen or other figures of snow, large balls of packed snow are formed by rolling initially small snowballs in the snow until the desired size is reached. For small figures, no problem was generally presented in placing the finished packed balls of snow on top of each other to form the desired figure. However, in forming the larger figures, picking up the finished packed snowball for placement on the lower snowball, presented difficulty, if not hazards, especially for the very young and very old.
In an attempt to overcome these disadvantages and allow even a child to rapidly and easily make a large figure out of the packed snow, a snow mold as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,279 was developed in which the mold is formed in three sections each, each section being bipartite. The sectional mold was filled from an upper opening in each section; each individual section being mounted on top of the lower, larger section when that section was filled with snow.